Two Lives Became One
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: Prequel to 'Giving him my Life', The start of Danica and Antonios friendship. MVP x OC


**a/n: You could call 'Giving him my Life' a sequel to this or you could call this a prequel if that's the right word. A view into Antonio and Danica's lives and how their friendship began. this is a one shot for now but i'm thinking of writing more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**20****th**** of November 2006**

I looked around the arena at the empty seats, tomorrow these seats would be filled, right now I was sitting in the middle of the ring taking the time to think about my debut as a WWE diva, I had made my way to Houston a day early, knowing that the rest of the superstars were arriving tomorrow morning or later tonight.

The road crew arrived today to set up the arena, I laid back in the ring closing my eyes taking in the silence around me. Opening my eyes again I sat up taking my ipod out of my bag and stuck my headphones in I scrolled down the list to my current favourite Smackdown superstar MVP's theme song, as I stood by the ropes I chuckled to myself before doing the actions of his little dance in the ring. The song finished and I heard someone clapping, I took my headphones off and looked up at the entrance to see none other then MVP standing there as I felt my cheeks burning I suddenly found my shoes very interesting.

"impressive, looks like you know that dance better then myself" he chuckled as he stepped into the ring

"uh yeah…" I mumbled glancing at him before looking down again as I saw a pair of shoes come into my vision, I felt soft fingers on my chin lifting my head to meet his vision I felt my cheeks burning once again.

"whats your name baby girl?" he smiled softly having noticed my nerves

"I'm um…" I took a moment to take a deep breath and calm down "Danica.." I bit my lip still looking at him

"nice to meet you, I'm Antonio" he smiled down at me. He had just stolen my heart. "how about we get out of this ring and go get a drink and a bite to eat?" he suggested as I felt my heart warm

"sounds great…" I finally stepped away from him winding my headphones tightly around my ipod slipping it into my pocket I went to the corner of the ring grabbing my bag. I had forgotten I was only wearing sweat pants and t-shirt with my long black hair tied back in a loose pony tail and no make up.

We walked out of the arena together looking around the car park I saw one car "I haven't had the chance to get a rental, is that yours?" I pointed to the white tricked out Mercedes sitting in the car park

"yes it is, its my car, I live here in Houston actually" Antonio explained

"it's a beautiful car" I said as we approached it

"thanks" he replied with a slight smirk as he unlocked the car, I went around to the passengers seat putting my bag on the floor before getting in, the entire interior was black and the initials AB graced the headrests of every seat.

"I love this interior" I said as he got in

"thanks I picked it myself, the car was a present to myself for keeping out of trouble for keeping out of trouble for 7 long years." he smiled

"that's a mighty fine present, what have you been in trouble for before?" i asked curiously

"for being out of prison for 7 years" he smiled proudly

"congratulations" she smiled "is it alright if I ask what you did?" i said politely not wanting him to feel uncomfortable

"not a problem, armed robbery and kidnapping…" he watching as her expression changed "I grew up in a rough neighbourhood, being half black and half white didn't help me at all and at a young age I joined a street gang, robbery was a hard and fast way to get cash…" he started to explain trying to show Danica things were different "so at the age of 16 me and a few others guys committed armed robbery on a cruise ship, I locked one of the workers in a closest hence the kidnapping charge. I went to juvi for a year before I went to prison, I was sentenced to eighteen years but got out after nine and half years for good behaviour"

"well I'm glad to see you got a second chance at life" I said honestly just a little shocked that he'd admit that to me so easily "how did you get into wrestling?"

"one of the officers was an indy wrestler and while I was in the slammer we talked about wrestling and I would watch it with him and when I got out he offered to train me. Honestly wrestling saved my life" he said with passion in his voice, I could see a clear twinkle in his eye

"Well I'm glad it did save your life, you're a great guy. I can see how much it means to you…" I smiled as we pulled up to the small diner, I stepped out of the car as we walked towards the door with one another I felt our fingers entwine. We sat down in he booth still beside on another.

"thank you for being so open" I smiled looking him in the eyes

"its not a problem now its my turn to hear about you so start talking" he chuckled, we were acting like we'd been friends for years

"hmm where to start…." I started to think of all the little details of my life trying to figure out where to start

"well where are you from?" he interrupted my thoughts as a smirk came over my face

"I'm from Miami" I admitted as his expression changed

"for real? Damn girl" his lips spread in to a grin

"yes sir born and breed, I'm surprised we didn't meet in developmental" I said honestly

"me too, so what about family?"

I bit my lip as memories came to mind "well to be honest, I don't have any family" I sighed quietly "my mom died at my birth and my father committed suicide the same day…don't apologise for it, I never knew them, my grandparents took care of me they were my parents." I sighed again and continued to explain "they've both passed away, so basically apart from the few friends I have there's no one"

"I'm sorry about that I really am, I can relate though" he said putting his arm around my shoulders

"what do you mean?" I asked curiously as I moved my hand up to hold the hand that was around my shoulders.

"well like you I have no family, when I got out of prison they disowned me" he sighed

"I'm sorry to hear that, you're a wonderful guy I bet they regret it now" I said softly "I feel like I've known you my whole life"

"me too baby girl, there's not many people that can form an instant connection but I think we have" he said kissing my forehead. That was the moment _two lives became one._

**a/n: everything about him going to prison etc is true, he's done something amazing with his life, one of the reasons I love him so much. I admire his honesty about it too and I'm glad wrestling saved his life D****. reviews please.**


End file.
